


Spending a day together

by michirukaiou7



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: AU, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Kid Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/10clamp.html">10_clamp, 4. Fine by me</a></p><p>Ed ora era lì, su quel pianta inutile e sconosciuto, a guardarsi intorno, pensando che le sue possibilità di viaggiare tra i mondi si erano ridotte di nuovo senza averlo portato a nulla; si guardò attorno, seccato dall’idea di dover ripartire senza aver ottenuto niente e, camminando tra la folla di gente che si spostava in masse fastidiose sui marciapiedi… Vide una cosa meravigliosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spending a day together

_ Sfuggito. _

Per una manciata di minuti, quel tanto che bastava per impedirgli persino di riuscire a vederlo.

Ed ora era lì, su quel pianeta inutile e sconosciuto, a guardarsi intorno, pensando che le sue possibilità di viaggiare tra i mondi si erano ridotte di nuovo senza averlo portato a nulla; era seccato dall’idea di dover ripartire senza aver ottenuto niente e, camminando tra la folla di gente che si spostava in masse fastidiose sui marciapiedi… vide una cosa meravigliosa.  
Dietro ad una sottile parete di vetro, adagiati su drappi di candida stoffa lucida, forse seta, c’erano rose rosse e una miriade di incantevoli, delicatissimi, cioccolatini: erano di ogni tipo, scuri, quasi neri, quelli fondenti, candidi come panna quelli al cioccolato bianco, di un marrone cremoso quelli al latte… E poi, annodati a nastrini bianchi e rossi, appesi alle ghirlande di fronde finte e rose che circondavano le pareti della vetrina, c’erano amorini e colombelle di cioccolato bianco.  
Seishiro si fermò davanti al vetro, incantato come un bambino davanti ad una simile meraviglia: la cosa più incantevole era che, oltre il vetro, il negozio era pieno di scatole di colori e fogge diverse, impilate ordinatamente sugli scaffali, che contenevano cioccolato di tutti i tipi. E non solo lì, ma in gran parte degli altri negozietti là attorno! Tutto sembrava un tripudio di rose rosse, cuori pacchiani e cioccolato.  
Il ragazzo si guardò attorno estasiato: beh, quel pianeta non era così inutile, dopotutto.  
– Signore?  
Seishiro si chinò, un po’ seccato di esser stato distolto dalla sua contemplazione, dal lato che aveva sentito tirare.  
E gli mancò il fiato.  
– Ha visto la mia nonna? O la mia sorellina?  
Era finito in Paradiso, si disse.  
– Ti sei perso… Subaru - chan ?  
– Come lo sa il mio nome? – chiese il bimbo, sgranando gli occhioni arrossati e ricacciando coraggiosamente indietro le lacrime.  
– Oh, io ti conosco bene – rispose lui, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui, sorridendo beato.  
No, quel pianeta era tutt’altro che inutile.

~ * ~  

– Cosa sarebbe “San Valentino”? – chiese Seishiro, sistemandosi meglio il bambino contro il fianco – Una specie di festa popolare?  
– Nono – rispose Subaru, guardandosi distrattamente attorno alla ricerca dei suoi cari – Le feste popolari sono diverse!  
– Allora cos’è?  
– Nonna dice che è una festa stupida degli stranieri, ma a Hokuto-chan piace tanto.  
– Chi è Hokuto-chan? – chiese lui, pensando che non avrebbe potuto interessarlo di meno: ma era così piacevole tenere quel bambino in braccio! Non era per niente come il suo Subaru-kun, così preoccupato di non accostarsi a lui più di qualche millimetro per non vedere quella blatta dagli occhi grandi di Kamui diventare isterico.  
– La mia sorellina – rispose il bimbo, guardando verso di lui – Se la vedi me lo dici? La riconosci di sicuro, è uguale a me.  
– Sempre un gemello tra le scatole – sospirò Seishiro – Spero di non incontrarla.  
– Anche tu hai un fratello gemello? – chiese Subaru, contento.  
– No, ho un fratello minore – tagliò corto il ragazzo, trovando fastidioso soffermarsi sul conto del tempo trascorso dal loro ultimo incontro; chissà come stava Fu-chan… – C’è sempre tutta questa cioccolata a San Valentino?- chiese, decisamente rapito dalle cataste di quella delizia disposta in ogni dove.  
Una volta recuperato Subaru-kun, doveva tornare su quel pianeta con lui, sarebbe stato uno spasso.  
– Sì. Hokuto-chan mi ha detto che le ragazze regalano il cioccolato ai ragazzi: anche lei mi ha preparato il cioccolato per oggi! – rispose, un po’ imbarazzato – Volevo farglielo io, ma ha detto che è una cosa da signore…  
Seishiro sbuffò; ecco lì la fregatura: o si aveva una donna disposta a regalare il cioccolato, o niente. Era una cosa infinitamente stupida, soprattutto perché poneva un problema basilare: sarebbe riuscito a convincere Subaru-kun a vestirsi da ragazza per donargli una decina di confezioni di cioccolata?  
– Solo le ragazze possono comprarlo? Non lo vendono ai maschi?  
Subaru-chan sembrò riflettere – Non lo so… Hokuto-chan dice che è una cosa che fanno le ragazze, ma non so se è proibito ai ragazzi… – Poi, guardandolo con quegli occhioni lucidi di pianto – Mi aiuti a trovare la nonna e Hokuto-chan? Si staranno preoccupando… – e tirò su col naso.  
Non conosceva la bimbetta gemella di Subaru-chan, ma la immaginava come una versione baby ed in gonnella di Kamui: una visione a dir poco orrida, anche se decisamente comica; possibile che tutti non vedessero l’ora di reclamare Subaru? Non poteva tenersi quella bambolina lì neanche un minuto, senza che qualche seccatore venisse a strepitare di renderlo all’istante? I mondi cambiavano, ma gli scocciatori no, purtroppo.  
– Va bene, Subaru-chan – rispose con un sorriso – Ma adesso non piangere: perché non andiamo un po’ a spasso? Io vengo da molto lontano, mi piacerebbe conoscere un po’ la tua città… E poi questa festa mi piace molto – concluse, guardandosi attorno contento.  
Un baby Subaru tenero e docile, cioccolato in ogni dove… Come poteva non essere di ottimo umore? Quel viaggio non sarebbe stato sprecato, dopotutto.  
– Da tanto lontano? – chiese il bimbo, curioso – Da dove? Dall’America?  
Seishiro si domandò che razza di posto potesse essere – No, da più lontano. Guarda che bella vetrina!  
Subaru-chan tenne le braccia strette attorno al collo di quello strano ragazzo: la nonna gli aveva detto e ripetuto di non fidarsi mai degli sconosciuti, però quel tipo non gli sembrava del tutto estraneo, né pericoloso; anzi, gli piaceva, proprio a lui che era sempre imbarazzato dal contatto fisico, essere scarrozzato in braccio qua e là.  
– Ti peso? – chiese educatamente – Se vuoi puoi mettermi giù.  
– Oh, non preoccuparti – rispose Seishiro: si sarebbe lussato una spalla, piuttosto – Entriamo in quella locanda – propose, trovando finalmente delle decorazioni di suo gusto.  
– Quella non è una locanda – lo corresse ridendo il bambino – È un bar.  
– Un cosa?  
– Un bar: la gente ci va a mangiare i dolci e a bere il tè…  
– Direi che è il posto perfetto per noi! – rispose il ragazzo, entrando felice in quel luogo saturo di profumi deliziosi. 

~ * ~ 

Ordinò tutti i tipi di dolci al cioccolato che trovò sul menù (e trovò assolutamente  _splendido_  che ci fossero tutte foto da poter guardare, come in un libro di ricette), invitando il suo ospite a mangiare tutto quel che voleva – Guarda che bella questa, Subaru-chan – disse, porgendogli una torta dall’aspetto delizioso, tutta coperta di glassa scura e decorata con fili di cioccolato.  
Cielo, quel posto era davvero fantastico.  
Il bambino mangiava imbarazzato: la nonna non permetteva a lui e Hokuto-chan di mangiare tutti quei dolci, diceva che sarebbero finiti a letto con un mal di pancia spaventoso; quel ragazzo invece sembrava un bambino davanti all’albero di Natale, e guardava le torte con gli occhi che brillavano.  
Era buffo, ma gli piaceva tanto la sua compagnia, e questo era ancor più sorprendente, perché era abituato a diventare muto ed impacciato davanti agli estranei, cosa che Hokuto-chan gli rimproverava sempre, mentre con lui si sentiva… Non sapeva dirlo bene: non riusciva a smettere di sorridere e sentirsi un calduccio piacevole al centro del petto.  
– Questa è una meraviglia – commentò Seishiro, spingendo sotto il naso del bambino una fetta di torta dal cioccolato morbido, spugnoso, e piena di ciuffetti di panna: aveva un’espressione così sorridente, felice, che Subaru non poté non sorridere anche lui.

~ * ~

 Dopo quella specie di colossale merenda, Seishiro riprese in braccio il bambino ed insieme ripresero a girellare per le strade, ufficialmente per cercare la nonna, in realtà molto più presi dalle loro chiacchiere: Subaru ascoltava ad occhi sgranati i racconti dei luoghi che il ragazzo aveva visitato; gli sembravano un po’ tutti posti assurdi, come quelli delle favole, ma gli piaceva comunque sentirseli descrivere, immaginando che esistessero davvero.  
– E davvero potevi diventare come gli eroi dei cartoni animati e cacciare i mostri? – chiese, sbalordito dall'ultimo racconto – E la signora dei demoni era una ragazza bellissima? *  
– Cosa sono i cartoni animati? – chiese Seishiro, curioso.  
– Sono…  
– Subaru!  
Il bambino si voltò di scatto, guardando i gruppi di persone che si affollavano a Ueno Park – Nonna!  
Seishiro provò a trattenerlo per un istante, ma Subaru-chan, con suo grande disappunto, sgambettava per scendere. Sospirò, decidendosi, seccato, a metterlo giù: quella vecchia sembrava piuttosto forte, non tanto da essere pericolosa, ma… Toglierla di mezzo davanti agli occhioni dolci di Subaru-chan sarebbe stato un vero delitto, pensò dispiaciuto.  
Beh, poteva sempre…  
– Subaru-chaaan! –  una fotocopia in miniatura di Subaru-chan, vestita come una specie di nuvola di cuori rossi, comparve in mezzo alla folla e si gettò addosso al bambino; con grande disappunto di Seishiro, Subaru ricambiò la stretta, iniziando a parlottare con la sorella così in fretta che gli riusciva difficile seguirli. A peggiorare la situazione, l’unica persona apparentemente interessata a lui era la nonna, che gli si accostò per ringraziarlo e squadrarlo da capo a piedi con un’espressione tutt’altro che rassicurante.  
Era seccatissimo: come se non bastasse, Subaru-chan sembrava sparito, e questo lo indisponeva ancor di più; stava calando il sole, notò, e non se n’era accorto fino a quel momento, troppo interessato alla cioccolata che spuntava in ogni dove e a quella copia in miniatura del suo Subaru-kun. Le luci si accendevano qua e là e l’atmosfera della festa iniziava a sfiorire, rendendo malinconiche le strade e le vetrine che, fino a quel momento, erano state allegre ed attraenti.  
Era tempo di andar via.  
L’anziana donna s’inchinò elegantemente per congedarsi e chiamò i nipoti. Per la seconda volta in quella giornata, Seishiro si sentì tirare una manica: sorrise nel vedere Subaru-chan – Dov’eri finito?  
Arrossendo, il bambino gli porse una scatoletta di velluto rosso a forma di cuore, con un bel fiocco ed un rametto con qualche fiore di ciliegio – La… la signora ha detto che le erano rimaste solo queste così… Non so se va bene…  
Il ragazzo prese la scatoletta di cioccolatini in mano, sorpreso come un bambino – È per me?  
Il bimbo annuì imbarazzato – Avevi detto che li volevi e-e Hokuto-chan ha detto che-che li possono comprare anche i maschi…  
Seishiro guardò ancora la scatolina, sentendosi ingenuamente e scioccamente felice; prese in braccio il bambino e gli baciò una guancia, pensando, per la prima volta, che quel cucciolo gli sarebbe mancato, anche se non si trattava del suo Subaru-kun. Il bambino divenne rosso dall’imbarazzo, sgranando gli occhioni – Grazie, Subaru-chan. Sei proprio un bambino adorabile.  
– Gr-grazie – sussurrò – Senti… Tu resti qui? Ti… ti posso vedere ancora?  
– Devo… devo andar via stasera stessa, Subaru-chan... Mi dispiace tanto.  
Doveva trovare il  _suo_  Subaru, si disse; quel bimbo apparteneva ad un altro se stesso e non poteva tenerselo o illuderlo che sarebbe tornato: gli dispiaceva, ma c’era qualcun altro che attendeva entrambi. Asciugò una lacrimuccia al bimbo, ignorando l’occhiataccia che gli stava rivolgendo l’anziana donna.  
– Non ti vedo più, allora? – piagnucolava Subaru-chan.  
– Non preoccuparti: presto incontrerai una persona che ti piacerà molto più di me.  
– Davvero?  
Seishiro gli accarezzò una guancia – Assolutamente sì – i Subaru erano tutti così maledettamente dolci – E sono sicuro che adorerà anche lui la cioccolata – bisbigliò, strappando finalmente un sorriso al bambino – Fino a quel momento, prometti di avere cura di te.  
Subaru-chan annuì, strofinandosi gli occhi, e si lasciò posare docilmente a terra.  
Rimase a guardare quella figura vestita di nero che si allontanava tra la folla, sollevando una mano per salutarlo, finché non sparì.  
Non capiva perché, ma non era sicuro che gli sarebbe mai piaciuto qualcuno più di quel ragazzo.

~ * ~

Seishiro si allontanò, saltando di palazzo in palazzo in cerca di un posto tranquillo: si accomodò su un cornicione e sciolse delicatamente il nastro della scatola, guardando i cioccolatini incastrati su un cuscinetto di plastica rosso. Ne pescò uno e lo mise in bocca, lasciandolo sciogliere mentre osservava il sole sparire tra i grattacieli, che si accendevano in un vortice di luci bianche, contro quelle colorate delle strade.  
Giocherellò con il nastro sciolto.   
Era stata una giornata meravigliosa.


End file.
